An Eye For An Eye
by MrsMikaelson123
Summary: "I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." I spat at him but his smirk only increased. He will regret the day he did this to me. To him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : "I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." I spat at him but his smirk only increased. He will regret the day he did this to me.

**Chapter One**

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_- Christina Perri Jar Of Hearts_

Finally, for once in my life, _everything _was turning out perfect. People would always say 'The Past Is In The Past.' As if. Of course it was in the past but some must dwell in the past as in the past there is usually unfinished business. My life practically revolved around the past. But now...My revenge was coming. Everything was slowly piecing itself together.

"Thanks for doing this James." I murmured to him as we stood face to face in the ballet studio. He wanted revenge just like me but he was willing to give up his life for me to carry out my revenge.

"Anything for you Bella" He replied back to me with a sad smile on his face as we both knew it wasn't going to turn out well for him, "- As long as you kill him. For me. For Cieran."

Cieran was a great friend of James' and a wonderful brother of mine. Notice I said 'was.' He died. No that's not the correct term to be used. He was _murdered_. And after that, I planned my sweet revenge. For fifty years. Fifty years of piecing everything together and increasing my power. Lots of sacrifices were made but everyone was so willing because _he _had already destroyed their lives.

I held my wrist out to James with an encouraging smile. He nodded to himself before bending his head down towards my wrist. "Remember to run" I whispered to him but I knew he would die. The moment his venom entered my body, was the moment he had seven minutes left to live.

Okay, let me explain...Over the years, I've been increasing my power but also my strength. Which included my immortality. I was a strong witch who was able to muster up the courage to take a step into the dark side of magic. The spell stated that I had to inject a different Cold One venom into me every month for fifty years and eventually I would stop ageing but I would still keep my powers. However, the consequences were that that Cold One would die within the next seven minutes. And James was my last injection. He was my last because we both dearly loved Cieran.

I felt a slight tinge of burning in my wrist and I knew that that meant the venom was inside of me.

"Go" I murmured to him and watched sadly as he blurred off and out of the door. I needed to move quickly before the Cullens got here. It would be best to make them believe that I died.

So thats what I did. I walked out of the same door as James did as I felt the venom slowly spread around my body. Once it reacts with the other venom, I must drink the blood of a traditional vampire and then I'll have triple the strength and speed of a Cold One. However I will also get the blood lust. Thankfully, its not that bad as it will only be as bad as a traditional vampire. Another wonderful thing is that I won't actually have venom in me as once I drink the blood of a traditional vampire, it will destroy all traces of the venom but leave behind its features. I better hurry though because if I don't drink the blood of a traditional vampire within the next hour I will actually become a Cold One.

Once I arrived home at my house I rushed inside and yelled "Charlie!"

Immediately, he blurred in front of me. "I'm ready." He murmured to me. I was surprised that he was so willing. I thought he had grown to like his life in Forks. I guess he still misses her.

_He_ had also effected Charlie. Charlie once had a beautiful wife called Rene but _he _killed her and turned Charlie into a vampire.

He tilted his head to the side so I had room to bite his neck. "Thank you" I whispered to him and I actually felt a tear run down my face. Charlie was just like the father I never had. Well, in reality, he was actually my great grandson.

"Goodbye" I choked out as I sunk my teeth into his neck, slowly draining the life from him.

...

And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the crappy ending of the last chapter but I didn't know how to end that one...**

**Chapter Two**

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

_- Adele Rolling In The Deep_

Mystic Falls. The place where _he _was residing. And I couldn't wait to come face to face with him. I was going to make him suffer greatly for his past. Oh but I wasn't the only one who was going to make him suffer. Oh no. I wasn't that soft. I had another person who has been so intent on killing him since he knew him.

Currently, I was sitting in a hotel room on the outside of Mystic Falls preparing for my locater spell. Of course I wasn't going to go charging into Mystic Falls. Firstly, I needed my backup.

"_Ubique eum. Donec ipsum. Reduc eum. Procumbit ad mystica occidat spurium illum: filii." _I chanted loudly, repeating the same words over and over. My hands rose higher as did my voice but I still hadn't made contact. "_Ubique eum. Donec ipsum. Reduc eum. Procumbit ad mystica occidat spurium illum: filii!" _I screamed louder as I felt the hot sticky liquid trail down my lip. Just as I was about to give in, the flame in front of me shot up, shooting small embers of heat onto my clothes but it didn't bother me. I was too busy concentrating on the flame. The flame which now showed an image. There Mikael layed in his coffin with heavy chains tightly wrapped around him. I smirked to myself. Part two : Wake up Mikael.

~OOOO~

"Oh Mikael...!" I sang joyously as I dragged along my sacrificial vampire by the hand towards the coffin. His name was Joseph and he absolutely hated his kind but he didn't have the courage to kill himself. So he would be Mikaels next meal.

Once I reached the coffin, I yanked it open and gazed down on the deceased Mikael. This would be interesting.

"Joseph" I called sweetly as he walked over to my side. "Wrist" I stated as I pointed to Mikael's greyish lips.

As if under compulsion, he bit his wrist and placed it over Mikael's lips without a care in the world.

I watched with fascination as Mikael slowly began to drink from his wrist while the colour returned to his face. Then without warning, his eyes flashed open and met mine.

"How did you know?" He gasped out in a hoarse voice all the while watching me, "How did you know that I do not drink from humans?"

"I did my research." I smirked at him as I began to tear the chains from his body. He seemed shocked that I was doing this.

"Why did you awake me?" He questioned me as he shifted uncomfortably from beneath the chains that held him still.

I sighed with a relaxed smile on my face, "Well well well Mikael, it seems I need your help" I told him as he raised an eyebrow at me, "To kill your bastard son."

A pleased smile stretched across Mikaels face as he eyed me curiously, "And what powers do you posses?"

A smirk tugged at my lips as I replied back, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, The Grill**

**StefanPOV**

"So Stefan" Klaus began as he laced his fingers together above the table, "Anything interesting happening?"

I sighed as I leant back and stared emotionlessly at Klaus. _Just you wait Klaus, _I thought, _Just you wait. _"No"

Just wait until _she _returns.

Just you wait.

"Care to elaborate?" Klaus pressed on but I had nothing to say. I may not have my own will but that doesn't mean I can't keep secrets from him.

So I shrugged.

"If your going to go mute on me I might as well leave" He sighed as he finished his drink and began to get up from his seat.

"Please" I said, "Be my guest."

Klaus rolled his eyes at me before walking towards the door of the Grill.

_Just you wait..._

* * *

**_So Stefan knows something...What do you think? _**


End file.
